


Can You Stop Staring At Me?

by baldjosie



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Josie still loves Penelope, posie - Freeform, pure fluff, soft penelope, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldjosie/pseuds/baldjosie
Summary: Penelope tags along on the road trip instead of Dorian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure FLUFF! because im not a twitter au writer.  
> Also my twitter is @baldjosie

Why does Satan have to tag along?" Lizzie complained. " She is literally just baggage dragging us down."

"I tried to prevent it but..." Josie hesitantly said. "I mean she is one of the strongest witches in the whole school, so I understand why dad wanted her to come along."

"Why are you defending her, she broke YOUR HEART REMEMBER!" Lizzie practically screamed so everyone could hear her. 

Josie sighed, "I know, you don't have to remind me... I already do that just fine."

As everyone was heading to the car, Penelope quickly grabbed Josie's hand and rushed to the car. She sat Josie down next to her. 

"NO WAY IS MY SISTER SITTING WITH YOU!" Lizzie shouted. 

"Lizzie, please, we don't need anymore trouble than we've got," Alaric said softly. 

Hope groaned and just grabbed Lizzie's wrist and dragged her to the backseats of the car. Lizzie pouted but went along with it. Kaleb called shotgun and Emma was stuck next to Penelope and Josie. 

"Can you stop breathing, it's suffocating me"

"Are- is- I can't believe you," Hope sighed.

"PUNCH BUGGY, no returns!" Lizzie said excitedly. 

In that moment, all Hope wanted to do was jump out of the window, but she also kinda wanted to punch Lizzie. 

 

An hour later they all got hungry and started eating their food. They all packed sandwiches with some type of meat in them. Josie silently judged all of them for eating meat. She was about to complain that they didn't pack any vegetarian options for her when Penelope handed her a sandwich that had grilled vegetables instead of meat. The only thing Josie could do is stare at it. 

Penelope chuckled, "Take it, it's not poisoned don't worry."

Josie smiled warmly at her and took it. And everyone could see Penelope slowly dying inside because of how cute Josie looked like when she smiled. Penelope smiled at Josie and thought, 'My god, I just wanna destroy her insi-'

"Josie hand me a puke bag, Penelope makes me sick," Lizzie smugly said. 

Josie looked at Lizzie with a scolding face. Then she apologized to Penelope. 

"Jojo, you don't have to apologize to me ever okay baby," Penelope didn't realize she said that last part until it was too late. 

Josie chose to dismiss the 'baby' and kept listening to her music. Hope and Lizzie started bickering again, and Lizzie had the audacity to punch Hope again. Hope snapped and started punching Lizzie's arm. This went on for about HALF AN HOUR!

As that was happening, Penelope was gazing at Josie's gorgeous face. Of course, Josie could feel Penelope burning holes in her face because of how intently she was staring at her. So Josie texted her. 

Jojo💕- Can u stop staring at me?

Peez🥰 - Oh come on, u know u love it Jojo...

Josie immediately started blushing and shuffling around in her seat. Penelope noticed this and...

Peez🥰 - Sorry i didn't mean to make u uncomfortable 

Josie felt her heart break when Penelope looked away from her face with a sad expression. Just as she was about to speak up, she felt it coming. She felt it in her throat. She quickly looked around for the puke bags. Penelope gave her a bag and... Josie puked everything out. Ew. 

After she was done, Penelope started rubbing her back and handed her a tissue to clean herself. She tucked a hair behind Josie's ear and asked her if she was feeling better. Josie nodded and kissed Penelope's cheek. Penelope tried her best to hide the fact that she was melting over how adorable Josie is. 

Josie could not believe she just kissed her EX! Well her ex's cheek. But it still counts... at least to her. She looked over at Penelope who was proudly smiling at nothing. Josie thought she looked cute and giggled. Penelope looked over at her and stared at her lips. She had on her signature smirk. Josie quickly composed herself and picked up her ukelele. She started playing a small tune to distract herself from Penelope's hot! face. When Josie started singing, Penelope quickly whipped out her phone and started recording. She was mesmerized by how beautiful Josie sings. She honestly thought if she died right there, it wouldn't be so bad because she got to hear Josie's angelic voice one last time. When Josie finished, she looked over at Penelope. She had on a weird face and she asked,

"Was it that bad?"

"Wha- No it's just- you're breathtaking is all..."

Josie really wanted to make out with Penelope but of course, she had restrain every part of her body that wanted to get closer to Penelope. Josie turned to look out the window because she couldn't handle Penelope. Penelope resumed her staring and scooted closer to Josie. Josie could practically feel Penelope's breath on her neck. She quickly texted Penelope something. 

Jojo💕 - a bit too obvious now don't u think?

Peez🥰 - i cant help that ur this cute

"Alright we arrived!" shouted Alaric. 

One by one, they started to exit the car. Everyone was almost out except Josie and Penelope. 

"Wait Jojo..."

"Yeah... is there something wrong?"

"No just- when we get back, can we please talk... alone?"

"Um yeah maybe."

"It's really important because it's about the note."

"They're waiting for us, come one."

"Of course, lead the way Jojo... you know I'll follow you anywhere and everywhere."


	2. She is my new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie talk about the note. Mainly what Josie has to admit in order for Penelope to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really glad u guys enjoyed the first chapter! Again this is FLUFF! because we don't have enough in the Posie fandom. The Posie fandom just love giving us angst and hurting us FOR NO REASON!   
> anyways my twitter is @leave_alex

"UGH, that trip was a nightmare!" Penelope was stretching and heading towards her dorm. "Of course, sitting next to you Jojo was the only thing keeping me from jumping outta there." Penelope put on her signature smirk and waved goodbye to her Jojo. Josie just inhaled and kept walking until she remembered that Penelope wanted to talk to her about the note... alone. Alone. In a room with her ex. EX. 'Ok calm down, maybe she forgot and she won't want to talk anymore,' Josie thought to herself. She felt kind of sad that Penelope just forgot about it since she looked so vulnerable when she asked her if they could talk. Josie decided to forget about it and went to sleep for the day. 

\--------------------

"Lizzie locking me out won't solve anything! Stop acting like this, I apologized didn't I? Look I'll make it up to you; whatever you want okay?" Josie didn't know what to do. She was really tired and needed some rest. 

"Hey Jojo, need a place to spend the night?" Penelope had been leaning against the wall, listening to everything that had just happened. 

"No, um I'm fine thanks," Josie didn't think she could handle being in the same room as Penelope right now. "Wait how much did you hear?"

Penelope smiled smugly, "Just about your little crush on the one and only Hope Mikaelson..."

Josie swore she was ready to burn her hair again. "Look I really don't want to deal with you today okay. I'm really tired and I need my bed."

"I didn't come here to argue. I wanted to offer you a place to sleep and... we also need to talk about the note. Which I'm guessing you haven't read yet."

Josie didn't want to say yes, but she was too tired to try and come up with an excuse. "Ok... yeah let's go."

As they were walking towards her dorm, Penelope kept brushing her hand against Josie's. 'God I hate her and her ridiculously soft, beautiful hands.' When they arrived, Josie settled into the bed beside Penelope's. She often forgot that Penelope didn't have a roomate. Penelope always scared off any new potential roommates, so she could have a room just for Jojo and herself. Now it felt too lonely for Penelope. She tends to stay in crowded places so she doesn't have to go to her room and remember all of the times they had spent there. 

"Ostium Clausum." 

"Wha- why did you lock the door!?" Josie was kinda scared but also turned on. Not that she would ever admit that. 

"Just need to make sure nobody interrupts us... or y'know, so you don't try to escape. Just like old times, right Jojo."

"Look Josie, I'm um leaving Salvatore School."

Josie swore she could hear her heart shattering into tinier pieces. She was so shocked, angry, and sad that she didn't feel the tears gathering in her eyes. 

"Hey baby, no don't cry Jojo. I'm here okay. You say the word and I'll stay okay baby." Penelope rushed over to Josie and hugged her tightly. Josie melted in Penelope's embrace; it felt so comforting and safe. Like they hadn't even broken up. Josie wanted to stop crying. I mean why was she crying over a person she's supposed to hate. Hate. There was no way Josie could ever hate someone who still shows her everyday just how much they care about her. 

"Don't leave me, please Penelope," Josie sat up and stared at Penelope with an intensity that she only reserved for her.

"Tell me why you don't want me to leave and I won't. I promise I will never leave your side ever again Jojo. But you have to say it, please." 

Josie already felt so small and vulnerable, and having to admit the feelings she tried so hard to push down? But this was about Penelope. Her Penelope. "Okay. I don't want you to leave... because I... I- because I love you! And it- it's so scary to admit that because I don't know if- if... you even feel the same way that I do...... c- can you say something now?" Penelope was awestruck. She didn't think Josie would admit something like that ever. So she started laughing. Josie got angry at Penelope and punched her arm. 

Penelope chuckled, "Ow, look I know you're into hitting, but I'm not really into that Jojo." Josie was about to hit her again when- "Look, you really think I would do everything that I do because I don't love you? You're the reason I do... anything really. I love you Jojo. Ever since the time we were studying for that insanely hard witch history test, and you stayed up all night to study with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I love you." 

"Uh huh," was all Josie managed to say. Chill Josie, your love for Penelope is showing. 

"Really. After all that just a 'uh huh.' Come one. A kiss would be better, don't you think so? My lips have been kinda lonely." 

"We literally just made out a few days ago."

"Yeah... a few days ago- what's your point?"

Josie giggled and pulled Penelope in for a kiss. It was full of love, endearment, and happiness. Penelope kept tugging on Josie's waist to come closer even though they were already pressed against each other. She nipped on Josie's lips and Josie was instantly over the moon. 

"Don't stop," Josie whimpered. Penelope's eyes widened. She desperately wanted to destroy Josie's... everything. But she stopped herself and layed down with her Jojo in her arms. "Mm you smell really good. I'm glad that still hasn't changed," Penelope inhaled all of Josie. Josie leaned in for another kiss... then another... and another. They kept kissing until Josie felt herself slowly drifting to sleep while Penelope placed soft kisses on her forhead. 

'I wonder what lie I should tell my mom... I think I'll just tell her the truth. I found my way back to my Jojo, my home is here now,' Penelope slowly fell asleep holding her little pyromaniac. Her Jojo. Her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully u guys enjoyed this little addition to this fic! As always kudos and comment are appreciated. Give me feedback on how to improve please!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at fan fiction. Yeah kinda bad but i'll keep trying. Anyways feedbacks is appreciated. Kudos and comments are great. Also PENELOPE IS COMING BACK U CANT CHANGE MY MIND! 
> 
> Also wondering if u guys wanted another chapter where Penelope and Josie get back home and talk about the note?


End file.
